Playing With UrW Files
Warning: This page contains cheating guides. if you aren't a cheater, exit this page. Zoom- Files All visited local terrains in Unreal World are being saved in UrW save folder in files ZOOMINDEX..DAT, ZOOMMAP.DAT and ZOOMMAPS.DAT. When you enter unknown local terrain (terrain which you haven't entered before), all data from this terrain (look, trees, items etc.) will be created and saved to these zoom- files, especially to zoommaps.dat file. Every visited local terrain is "big" approx. 2MB so if you enter 500 local terrains, size of zoommaps.dat will be over 1GB! You can freely delete these 3 zoom- files, if you do delete them, all visited local terrains' data will be deleted. So if you go to a terrain where you've been earlier before deleting zoom- files, this local terrain will be created again and everything will be different, except terrain roughness.If you delete a terrain where you have a settlement, your house and all items and animals at that terrain will disappear. Well, deleting these files can bring benefits. For example: if you go to a village for the first time and you can't buy or get something you need, get out to the wilderness and delete zoom- files (or move them to a backup folder before entering an unsaved terrain if you have your own settlement or e.g. trap fence somewhere) and enter village again. You will enter completely new village with potentially other shops, other fenced animals etc. There's also a trick to delete all known local terrains except one. Enter the terrain which you want to keep saved, don't save the game, browse your save folder (press alt+tab to minimize game window and go to another window) and delete these zoom- files. Go back to the game and your local terrain which you're in is still there with all stuff existing. If you go to save folder again, you will see that zoom- files are re-created with size like at image above. Playing with zoom- files can let you copy items: go to a local area and drop items, then save the game. Browse to your save folder and backup these files: ZOOMINDEX.DAT, ZOOMMAP.DAT, ZOOMMAPS.DAT. Go back to the game and pick those items. Get out to the wilderness and copy + replace backuped 3 files to your save folder, go to the local area and those picked items will be present there again. DATA.DAT file If you see something in the wilderness (an item or a character), this was saved to DATA.DAT file. Backuping this file can let cheat: #To duplicate items in wilderness: drop an item in wilderness, save the game, backup DATA.DAT file. Go back to the game, pick the item up, save game again and copy (or move) backuped DATA.DAT to save folder. Go to the game and that picked item will be both there and in your inventory. #If you notice a character in wilderness, you can "visit" this character after entering and exiting a local terrain (where this character was) over and over again. How? When you notice a character - e. g. foreign trader in wilderness, save the game and backup UrW save folder files BEFORE entering local terrain where a character is. Then load the game and enter that local area. Let's say that there are foreign traders which don't have anything you need. Get out to the wilderness and go 1 tile away from entered local terrain. Save the game, then copy&replace backuped DATA.DAT file and ZOOM- files to save folder. Go back to the game and go to the local terrain where foreign traders were and you will (very probably) see them again but there will be new traders with other inventory Seeing Entire Wilderness This is how the world looks like when you start the game, you are in an unknown, black world. And if you press F6 to see wilderness map, you don't see much except lots of black color: You can "erase" this black color (unknown areas) by walking through entire world but this can take lots of real life time. If you want to see entire UrW wilderness map much faster, perform these easy steps: #Go to your Unreal World save folder #Delete file WORLD.PLM #Duplicate (copy and paste to the same folder) file WORLD.DAT #Rename duplicated file to WORLD.PLM And this is all you have to do. Start the game and you will see entire world and map! '''WARNING: '''This is an extremely lame thing to do and will greatly decrease the level of immersion of the game, since the whole point is that you're exploring an unknown territory. Category:Files Category:Guide